


[盾冬]Uncoordinated body-oral syndrome

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: 2014/6完稿,來備份因為英文狗,篇名是朋友幫忙取的如果有誤,真的很希望可以告訴我"口嫌體正直"的英文怎麼寫XDDD是一篇PWP(重要





	[盾冬]Uncoordinated body-oral syndrome

　　巴奇一直很喜歡史帝夫。

　　史帝夫就像他第四個── _年齡來說是最大的，巴奇則是這群毛孩子的大哥_ ──弟弟妹妹，是他的家人，是他生命的一部份。

　　巴奇想不起來自己有什麼時候不愛史帝夫；他愛那個身體虛弱卻意志堅定又愛惹麻煩的小個子；他愛那雙拿起畫筆就能在速描簿創造大千世界的靈巧雙手；他愛那一頭漂亮金髮底下羞澀卻美好的微笑；他尤其愛極了那對湛藍如晴空的眼睛──裡頭蘊藏滿滿勇氣令每一個人著迷。

　　他愛史帝夫，很愛很愛。

　　哪怕要他的命，只要能幫上史帝夫，他連眉頭都不會動一下。

　　史帝夫是他最好也是最棒的朋友，巴奇知道史帝夫值得這世界上最美好的一切，而巴奇願意付出所有來換取讓史帝夫開心的泉源。

　　所以巴奇一直沒有告訴史帝夫──他不喜歡 **這個** 。

　　史帝夫粗喘氣發出克制的呻吟聲，修長適合拿畫筆的手指穿過巴奇微捲的短髮，輕輕拉扯的力道控制著巴奇跪在他兩腿之間吞吐的速度。巴奇持續用濕熱口腔包覆陰莖的活動，他抬眼往上看，史帝夫臉頰潮紅、眼神充斥情慾，此刻藍得驚人的眼睛一秒也不肯從巴奇臉上移開。

　　巴奇清楚自己現在看起來是什麼樣子。

　　眼睛因為生理性的淚水而泛紅，雙頰內陷一側卻明顯突起一個形狀，嘴唇因為反覆吞吐摩擦另一個男人的陰莖而濕潤粘糊。

　　他的嘴唇紅腫疼痛，但仍在持續用力吸住那個又熱又硬的巨大肉塊；舌頭困難地在幾乎挪不出空間的口腔內移動舔舐血管賁起的柱身；圓而碩大的頭部頂到他的喉嚨深處時，他吞下無法避免的作嘔感，聽著史帝夫斷斷續續用低沉性感的呻吟呼喚他的名字，他恍恍惚惚感覺這一切痛苦都是值得的。

　　「巴奇、巴奇……上帝啊。」史帝夫發出滿足的嘆息，「你的嘴太濕太熱了……就是那裡。」巴奇輕吻手中沉甸甸的肉塊頂端，舌尖熟門熟路在鈴口打轉輕摳，手指來回在會陰和雙球之間揉搓撫摸。

　　「放輕鬆，士兵。我會讓你爽得連自己叫什麼都想不起來。」巴奇壞笑著把汗濕的瀏海往後捋，動了動痠痛的下顎，深吸一口氣把變得更大的陰莖再度放進嘴裡。

　　巴奇為史帝夫做一個了又緊又熱的深喉，他可以感覺史帝夫大腿肌肉每一次顫抖的頻率，他太過熟悉這個了。史帝夫呻吟著推開巴奇，不過巴奇堅持不後退，死死吸住在他口中跳動的肉塊。史帝夫不受控制地扯斷他幾根頭髮，長抽一口氣抖了抖，隨即一股腥熱的味道衝進巴奇鼻腔，巴奇艱難卻一滴不漏地嚥下，再用粗糙舌面把殘留在半軟陰莖上的精液舔乾淨。

　　「看見天堂入口了嗎？」巴奇隨便在沾上濁液、紅得嚇人的嘴唇一抹，自發性地脫下上衣。史帝夫扯掉自己上衣，張開雙臂迎接毫不扭捏坐上史帝夫大腿的巴奇，巴奇手臂放鬆地環在史帝夫脖子後方十指交握。

　　「我一直都在天堂。」史帝夫輕柔地在巴奇唇上留下一吻，巴奇笑著躲開時，不停追逐喙吻。

　　「兄弟，一般人，嘿，讓我講完，唔嗯──」史帝夫向來很有耐心，但不是現在。他輕捏巴奇下巴的凹痕，強硬地去吻巴奇想要再說話的漂亮嘴唇。史帝夫濕熱的吐息鑽入巴奇口中，糾纏巴奇柔軟溫馴的舌頭，勾住舌根幾次交換角度，直到巴奇喘不過氣，唾液溢出兩人嘴角才依依不捨轉而啃咬那對紅腫豔麗的嘴唇。

　　「你就是我的天堂。」史帝夫火熱的氣息交織在巴奇重重吐出的喘氣中，「只要有你──」

　　「你知道，」巴奇一下一下回吻史帝夫，史帝夫的手指揉搓著褲頭拉鍊敞開到底、巴奇已經半勃的分身，「一般人，唔嗯，用力一點……管這鬼地方叫戰地帳篷。」

　　巴奇晃動胯部，讓那隻包覆他的滾燙手掌更容易滑動，強烈的快感衝向他每一根神經；他弓緊背部痛苦地揚起脖子，在史帝夫略顯粗暴地沿著下巴啃咬吸吮至頸部動脈時，喉頭擠出難耐的呻吟。

　　「操，別、別留下……嗯呃……吻、吻痕……」巴奇吐出長長的嘆息，「我，唔，沒法兒遮住、嗯……他媽的！再用力一點。」

　　巴奇快沒辦法思考。

　　史帝夫又熱又濕的吻不時蹂躪巴奇挺立的乳尖，手指像惡魔一樣靈巧地滑動在完全勃起的柱身和後方穴口打轉。

　　巴奇真的不喜歡 **這個** ──像女人一樣為了被打開貫穿而做準備。

　　但那不妨礙他學會試著享受過程。

　　沾滿潤滑液的手指正在打開巴奇，他配合手指進出的頻率沉下腰再提起，壓抑不住快感隨著漸漸增加成三根手指激得他腦袋昏沉；彷彿無處不在的熱源不斷刮騷按壓他的腸壁，大腿肌肉痠得幾乎支撐不了自己，他不得不緊抱住史帝夫脖子才沒讓自己摔倒。

　　熱呼呼的氣息噴在胸口，史帝夫近乎貪婪地舔咬他敏感刺痛的乳頭，巴奇忍著沒讓帶著哭腔的呻吟滑出嘴巴。那有點難堪，就算巴奇允許史帝夫無數次在他身上進出馳騁，他還是想在這個從小看大的男人眼前延遲軟弱的一面。

　　「好、好了……你可以進來了。」巴奇無法不去注意自己嘶啞的嗓音顫抖得破碎不堪，史帝夫的手指抽插時帶出一片濕潤，弄得他的股間和腿根又濕又滑，腸壁麻癢得渴望更粗硬的物體增加刺激。「否則我就要……嗯，用你的手指操、操自己了。」

　　 _他真的很習慣承受這個了_ 。

　　巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，史帝夫發出難耐的腔調向他索吻，大手急迫地由後方掰開他的兩片臀肉，將又硬又燙的陰莖對準正在開閤蠕動的穴口，一點一點擠進那個濕滑黏膩的空間。

　　滾燙的喘息在史帝夫從正面完全埋入巴奇體內時，從兩人吻得無法分離的嘴唇間隙漫出熱潮。

　　「操，」巴奇皺緊眉頭帶著哭腔咒罵著，淚水泛出他大大的眼睛，疼痛讓他一臉委屈地繃緊身體無法動彈，「操你的史帝夫‧羅傑斯和你的怪物老二！」

　　「我知道，」史帝夫雙手壓住巴奇的胯部，氣喘吁吁地在巴奇耳際親吻，「我很抱歉，我們或許──」

　　「操你的！你敢說要停下來，我就折斷你的老二！讓它這輩子再也硬不起來。」巴奇抓住史帝夫被汗水濕透的金髮，迫使史帝夫仰起頭露出頸部動脈，巴奇泄憤地在那一處強勁跳動的血管狠咬一口，直到嚐到淡淡的血腥味才用嘴唇輕輕吸吮那道齒痕。他從牙縫嘶嘶擠出一陣低吼：「我他媽的又不是娘們兒，你只管幹我就是了！」

　　史帝夫強忍欲望卻充滿愛意地望著他，把選擇權完全交給巴奇；史帝夫溫柔的大手在巴奇背部僵硬的肌肉來回撫摸，他的表情清楚寫著：只要巴奇說不，他隨時── _哪怕他的老二硬得快爆炸_ ──都能停下。

　　巴奇握緊拳頭捶了史帝夫厚實的胸板一下，垂下眼睫吶吶說著：「你得知道，你的老二都快把我屁股捅穿了……」巴奇不是認真地瞪了史帝夫一眼，「我就只是，這麼一說。」他比了一個無意義的手勢，咬了咬嘴唇，難得臉紅地結結巴巴說著：「我、我想要這個，不要、不要停下來。」

　　這真的非常難堪。

　　不是說巴奇把自己當成受害者，和史帝夫上床完全是他心甘情願──呃，好吧，或許有那麼一點點羞恥；但要他一個大男人開口要求另一個男人操他，若對方不是史帝夫，他是絕不會容許任何一個男人把陰莖放進他的屁股裡。

　　連靠近都別想，他可以徒手折斷任何一條想操他的骯髒老二！

　　「噢……巴奇，」史帝夫溫柔的手指輕撫過巴奇發燙的臉頰，那雙藍得像布魯克林七月天空的眼睛倒映出巴奇的身影，「我愛你，你知道我一直只愛著你，我不想讓你覺得不舒服……」史帝夫含情脈脈地吻住那對半開閤的紅豔唇瓣。

　　「渾球，你到底想操我還是想把時間浪費在這些廢話上。」巴奇翻個白眼，無奈地抱緊史帝夫。他把額頭靠在史帝夫溫暖的肩膀上，悄聲說著：「……我也是，傻子，我也愛你。」

　　巴奇聲音很輕，但是史帝夫可是有四倍聽力的超級士兵，從他體內緩緩膨脹把摺皺撐得幾乎沒有一絲空隙的肉塊──巴奇肯定史帝夫一定聽見了。

　　他沒有辦法克制呻吟，他被撐得太滿，內壁每一個細胞都能感受到史帝夫強硬猛烈的刺穿；淚水佈滿他的臉頰，他只能嗚咽著任由史帝夫搖晃他、貫穿他；強烈的刺激讓巴奇想躲，他想從史帝夫的手掌和粗野的陰莖上逃開。那是一種下意識的反應，他得在被快感與疼痛的交互折磨中碾碎撕裂成碎片前，把自己重新拼湊起來。

　　但是史帝夫緊緊按住他的腰，壓下他的肩膀，用滾燙的嘴唇胡亂吻去他的眼淚，吻去他不著調的呻吟哭喊。

　　「史帝夫……史帝夫……」巴奇只能呼喊這個名字，他攀附在這個男人身上，感覺自己要融化在那個火辣性感的懷抱中。

　　「我在這裡。」史帝夫抓緊巴奇不停顫抖的身體，汗水讓他差點滑開手指，但是史帝夫最終牢牢握住巴奇痠軟無力的腰肢，猛地往最能讓巴奇愉悅嘶喊的那一處頂入。

　　「啊──」巴奇全身一抖，咬住史帝夫分身的穴口強力收縮著，他的腳指痙攣蜷曲，在史帝夫不斷抽插刺向那一處時，一片污濁射在史帝夫和自己的腹部上。

　　高潮令巴奇渾身無力，軟綿綿地靠在史帝夫頸項間不住喘息啜泣。

　　史帝夫操弄著這副溫馴柔軟的美麗身軀，潮紅發燙的肌膚燒盡史帝夫的理智，他低吼著加快速度將自己深深埋入令他享受到最極致的快感的甬道，每頂一下，就能逼出巴奇不情不願掐著嗓子的嗚咽哭聲。

　　淫穢的水聲從兩人交合的部位隱約響起，巴奇羞恥地發現自己的分身在一波接著一波的高度刺激下再度抬起頭，史帝夫卻連一次都還沒釋放。他全身力氣像被抽乾，幾乎想要開口求饒，求史帝夫快點結束這一場從疼痛感受到快感、再由快感轉化成疼痛的無限循環了。

　　腸壁火辣辣地刺痛著，巴奇甚至可以感覺到史帝夫每一次插入再抽出時，穴口被翻出再吞嚥下巨大肉塊的摩擦脹痛。他已經哭不出眼淚，雙眼紅腫模糊，嗓子乾澀到每喊一聲就火燎火燎地疼。

　　「……不，唔呃──」巴奇擠出一點力氣，微微移動腦袋挪到史帝夫耳邊，「不、不要了……史、史帝夫……我沒有、沒有辦法……」他的聲音像幼崽一樣細微可憐，但他越是可憐兮兮、越是激起史帝夫少見的侵略性。

　　「……再一會兒，我很抱歉。但、但是，我停不下來了。」史帝夫咬著牙氣喘不休，親暱地吻住巴奇紅腫的眼角，令人燙傷的火熱手掌折磨地擼動巴奇顫顫巍巍的分身，著像要撞碎彼此靈魂那樣猛烈地把將要噴發的柱身壓入巴奇體內。

　　 _會死，真的會死_ _……_

　　巴奇抓不住意識，快感和痛楚在腦袋中交織成一幅打翻顏料、混亂不堪的畫面──在他第二次高潮時，陰莖幾乎是疼痛地射出濁液。巴奇全身僵硬地在那雙強硬圈住他的結實手臂間失神片刻，隨即，他恍恍惚惚聽見一聲低沉沙啞的嘶吼聲，一股熱液沖刷他脹痛痠麻的腸壁。

　　他打個激靈，意識到史帝夫沒有完全軟掉的陰莖還在他體內跳動。

　　史帝夫長長呼出一口氣，溫情脈脈地撫摸巴奇佈滿汗水的背部。他一下一下吻著巴奇的眼眉嘴角，軟軟喙吻發紅的耳殼聲聲衷情：「我愛你。」

　　巴奇欲哭無淚，連抬起自己腰肢的力氣都提不上來，卻還是盡力擠出一個笑容。

　　「我也愛你，兄弟…… **我他媽** 愛死你了。」巴奇全身無力靠在史帝夫身上大口喘氣，感覺體內的柱身因為他的話而彈了一下，他急忙續道：「但你，真的，得讓我，休息一下……」

　　史帝夫笑了一聲，「當然，我們還有半天的假期。」

　　「說這種話前……先把你的老二拔出來，會更有說服力……」巴奇咕噥著，眼睛緩緩閉上，蜷曲在史帝夫緊緊抱住他的胸膛。

　　巴奇真的真的不喜歡 **這個** 。

　　意識消失前，巴奇再一次── _其實已經無數次了，每次巴奇和史帝夫做完後都會重覆告誡自己一次_ ──告訴自己。

　　但如果史帝夫想要──他什麼都願意給予。

　　就算是他的心──也不會例外。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　fin

 


End file.
